


What Happens In The Woods

by lifedreamer56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Top Shane, bottom randall, bottom shane, top randall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a little different from what really happened, but what would've happened if Shane had feelings for Randall and had ulterior motives for taking him out in the woods? Read to find out! Also I obviously do not own the characters in the story or obviously we would've seen this happening. Set during s2e12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Woods

Randall didn't know what was going on. One minute Shane wanted him dead and then the next he was letting him go. What was with these people? 

"Come with me, that's the deal." demanded Shane, basically picking him up and throwing him towards the door.

Randall followed Shane's instruction, following him out into the woods alone.

After 10 minutes of treading through the woods, Shane looked around to make sure they were not being followed. After he made sure they weren't, he turned to Randall.

"Now I'm gonna take this tape off your mouth okay? But if you try anything I will kill you, got that?" Shane inquired. Randall nodded his head, trying to think of a plan out of this.

After Shane cut the tape from Randall's mouth and hands, he left his hand along Randall's back, caressing it. 

"That's better right?" asked Shane.

"Hell yes! But I'm confused though, why'd you bring me out here?" 

"Why I brought you out here? Let me show you." 

As soon as Shane had finished talking, Randall felt soft lips against his.

"Woah man! Get off of me! I ain't gay!" exclaimed Randall.

"Well then we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Shane said as he forced his tongue down Randall's throat. As Randall tried to pull away, Shane shoved him up against a tree, punching him in the stomach, causing Randall to fall down against the tree.

As Randall is lying against the tree, Shane begins to undo his belt. As Shane takes off his belt, followed by his shoes, pants, and shirt, Randall begins to plead.

"Please! Don't do this! This ain't right! Please! " 

"Take off your clothes." demanded Shane.

As Randall opened his mouth to refuse, Shane kicked him in the stomach, causing Randall to inhale sharply. 

"That's alright. I got something else in store." and as Shane said this he pulled down his boxers, revealing himself to the 22 year old.

"Oh my god! You're huge!" exclaimed Randall.

"9 inches. Now open up." Shane demanded.

"There's no way! I can't! There's no way it'll all fit!" 

No matter how much he pleaded, Shane had done made up his mind. Taking Randall's head, he pushed it on his dick, making Randall take half of it easy. Shane then began to fuck Randall's mouth with a steady rhythm, and after about 5 minutes of doing so, he cummed, pulling out afterwards.

"Now. How about that?" Shane asked the boy.

"Can you let me go now?! I let you get off, so can I please leave like you promised?" 

"I got one more thing I'd like to do.Take off your pants and underwear."

"No! There is no way you're fucking me! Not that with that!" 

"That's okay.if you don't wanna do that, I got got something else we can do" Shane said calmly, pulling out his gun. 

"No no no! Please! That's okay! We can have sex! Just please don't shoot me!" 

"Now we're talkin'" Shane said with a smirk on his face.

After Randall was exposed, Shane was dumbfounded. 

"And I thought I was big! Holy shit! What's your size?"

Randall began to chuckle, "7 inches, mines just really big around."

"Hell yeah it is! Mine might be longer but your over here with this horse dick!" 

Randall began to laugh again.

Okay well let's get this show on the road. Turn around and get on all fours with your ass pointed towards me."

As Randall did so, he soon got nervous.

"W-wait! I can't do this!"

As Randall began to get louder, Shane kicked him in the side, leaving Randall gasping for breath. 

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." said Shane, and as Randall tried to crawl away, Shane pinned his arms to the ground, and after a little more struggle, pushed into Randall hard. 

As Randall screamed, Shane pulled all of the way out, and then pushed back in even harder than before. Shane than began fucking Randall at a steady pace for about 10 minutes before pulling out and shooting his load all over Randall's ass.As Randall collapsed to the ground, Shane, breathing heavily, began to stand, looking for his discarded clothes. It was at this time that Randall seen his chance.

As Shane bent down to retrieve his shirt, he was hit with a rock over the head, knocking him unconscious. 

As Shane awoke, he soon realized that he was tied to a tree. 

"Good. You're awake. Since you had so much fun the first go around, I figured it was my time to have fun." Randall told him. "Hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to."

As soon as Randall finished his sentence, he kicked Shane in the stomach, and as soon as Shane's mouth opened for air, Randall shoved his cock inside. Not giving him any mercy, Randall made sure to shove the rest of his cock deep into Shane's throat. 

"Oh yeah! Uh! How ya like that, bitch? Huh? How does it feel? Knowing you you probably like the feel of my dick in your mouth. Huh? Do ya?" 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I did that to you! I was just horny and you didn't deserve that! I'm sorry, Randall!" Shane said, the regret evident in his voice. 

Randall paused, looking Shane full on in the eyes. 

"It's too late for sorry."

As Randall said this, he picked up the knife and cut Shane free from the tree. As soon as Shane was free, he leaped towards Randall, stopping in his tracks when he seen his gun in Randall's hand.

"Nuh uh. See, I knew you would act like this. It's a shame. Down on your knees. "

"Randall I -"

"Now!" 

As Shane kneeled before him, Randall thrust his dick back into Shane's mouth, grabbing him by the back of the head as he did so. Randall then began face fucking Shane, pushing Shane's head fully down into Randall's pubes.

"Oh yeah! How d'ya like that? Smell them pubes!"

After Randall let Shane go, he punched him in the face, causing Shane to fall over.

"Now then. For the real fun part."

Randall then lowered himself on top of Shane's back, Smacking his ass several times while doing so. 

Randall then thrust his tongue deep into Shane's ass, rimming him. It was then that Shane knew  
he was going to get raped by a kid that was nearly twenty years younger than him. But that's not what Shane was afraid of. Shane was terrified at the thought of Randall killing him, killing him and then the group never finding out the truth. Or if Randall went back and killed someone. That is what Shane was afraid of.

After Randall was through eating out Shane, he began to situate himself so he could begin fucking Shane. 

"Are you gonna kill me? After you basically rape me." 

"Sshhh just enjoy this for now, we can talk about that later."

Shane didn't have time to reply, because with that Randall thrust into Shane as hard as he could. Shane screamed at the top of his lungs, the force of the thrust bringing tears to his eyes. 

Randall then began fucking him rough and hard, going as fast as possible. Randall began laughing when he heard the sound of his balls hitting Shane's ass. 

"Oooh yeah. You like that? Huh? Tell me how much you like my huge cock inside your tight ass tearing it up!" Randall demanded as he pulled at Shane's shoulders.

"Harder! Go faster! Uh, faster! Go deeper! Cum deep within me Randall, make me yours!" Shane yelled, figuring if he gave Randall what he wanted that Randall might give him mercy.

After 30 minutes of Randall fucking Shane while Shane told him to make it even rougher, Randall exploded deep inside Shane's ass. 

"Well, I guess I can claim you as mine now huh? How'd you like getting practically raped?"

"It's not rape if you like it, but I didn't like it. I loved it!" Shane said, looking up to Randall who was looking down at him.

"Since we both are spent, can I have my gun back now? I promise I'll let you go." Shane tried to bargain, but it wasn't worth it.

"No I got something a little different in mind for you." Randall said with a smirk. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Randall then proceeded to take Shane elsewhere as they searched for Randall's group. After they eventually found them, Randall tied Shane up in his tent. 

"Wait Randall please don't do this! " Shane tried to reason, "I was going to let you go!" 

"Well, since you had so much fun, and I did too, I wondered, 'why does the fun gotta stop?' So how about you stay with me from now on? You were telling me how you had planned on leaving anyway. So now you can! But you'll have to stay tied up so you can't run off, ok?" After telling Shane what would happen, he then taped his mouth shut and began to fuck him. 

Shane was then Randall's sex slave as Randall would fuck Shane whenever he wanted, which, after a fews months, Shane died from being fucked to many times in such a short period of time. 

Although Shane was dead, Randall was hardly remorseful.

Besides. Randall and his group had a job to do. They had to go pay Shane's group a visit.


End file.
